farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Fliegl STF 25000 VC (Farming Simulator 15)
The Fliegl STF 25000 VC is a Slurry Spreader available in Farming Simulator 15. It is designed to cover fields with Slurry (a byproduct of Cow husbandry and Silage production), doubling the yielded crops. This is the largest tool available for this task, and the only one that cannot be directly towed by a tractor. Overview The STF 25000 VC is a fairly simple device that can spread Slurry on a field. It is a chemical tank on wheels, capable of holding up to 25,000 liters of Slurry. At the back of the tank is a nozzle that can eject the Slurry behind the vehicle as it moves, at a rate of 200 liters per second. Any piece of fertilized land will give double the Crop yield the next time it becomes ripe for harvest. Fertilization of a field can be performed at any point before the crops have ripened, and will always result in double crop yield. It can be done on ripe crops, but in that case it will only apply to the next crop grown on the same field. The extra revenue from fertilized crops will probably cover the cost of this tool the very first time you use it. The STF 25000 VC has a Fifth Wheel attachment point, which is designed to be attached behind a Truck. It can also be attached behind tractors, using the Fliegl Dolly EA as an adapter. The Lizard PiQup and most Harvesters can also tow it with this adapter. The STF 25000 VC has a working width of 15.0 meters, which is a little above average among fertilization machines. It enforces a speed limit of 20 km/h while operating. The store reports that this tool requires 132 kW / 180 hp to operate. This number is meaningless for two reasons. One is that there is no real minimum power requirement for this device - even the smallest tractor can activate it. The second reason is that the STF 25000 VC is so heavy, especially when fully loaded, that it will require a much stronger vehicle to tow it around comfortably. When the STF 25000 VC is working, it will prove troublesome for anything other than a truck or a large tractor with at least 300 hp (or more!). If operating this tool manually, you will first need to fill it with Slurry. This can be done at the Cow Pasture, at the Biogas Plant, or even from a Slurry Field Tank that you had previously filled with Slurry and placed near the field you wish to fertilize. The STF 25000 VC will refuse to activate if it does not contain at least 1 liter of Slurry. Filling the STF 25000 VC with Slurry is simple: Drive it up to the Slurry tank, and hit the Refill button. The filling process will stop if you hit the button again, drive away from the tank, or when the STF 25000 VC is full to the brim. The STF 25000 VC will not work in manual mode if it is empty. If you use a Hired Worker to operate the STF 25000 VC, the tank does not absolutely require filling - but the Hired Worker will charge you a money for each liter he uses while the tank is empty. However, whether intentionally or due to a programming mistake, that amount of money is incredibly small: only about $300 per hectare, which is one of the lowest prices per hectare of any fertilizer in the game by far. Remember that each hectare of land can produce over $10,000 worth of Crops when unfertilized, and that fertilization doubles that profit. This makes Slurry incredibly cheap and effective. Note that unlike Sowing Machines, a Slurry Spreader will start expending Fertilizer as soon as it is activated, even if you are not on the field, or are running it over a part of the field that has already been fertilized. When used conventionally (by manually filling it with Slurry each time it runs out), the STF 25000 VC is an effective way to fertilize small fields, compared to some other fertilization machines in the game, though it first requires you to make some Slurry to fill it with. Consider using a Slurry Field Tank as a refilling point for it. If you choose to take advantage of the absurdly low cost of Slurry for a Hired Worker using an empty tank, the STF 25000 VC becomes probably the cheapest kind of fertilization equipment in the game. Though it cannot compete with Fertilizer Spreaders in terms of working area, it is far more cost effective in the long run. Specifications * Front Hitch: Fifth Wheel Category:Farming Simulator 15 Slurry Spreaders Category:Farming Simulator 15 Fliegl